


love is the heart of the world

by WickedSong



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blame Jenn, F/M, Yes this is cute FitzSimmons married with a baby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma betrays Fitz and a little friendly competition is always healthy - until it becomes not-so-friendly competition of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is the heart of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkysweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/gifts).



> I've been in somewhat of a slump lately with my writing. And I was moaning about it on twitter and then Jenn was like 'fitzsimmons baby with a science set' or something like that and then I just started writing and I got really into the idea. So this happened. Title is from 'Heart of the World' by Lady Antebellum because it's a really cute song.

Fitz closes the door to their home with a resounding click and is surprised by the odd silence that greets him. Shrugging off his jacket he calls out to Jemma, but is again met with no reply. He was gone for two seconds – and in that time it appears his family has disappeared.

There’s only one place they would be and only one place Jemma wouldn’t hear him – especially if she was as absorbed in her work as he expected she would be.

He doesn’t understand why she would take Eleanor down to the lab with her, unless-

He feels a sting of betrayal as he walks down the stairs and into the lab; a necessary component of any home they would own together of course – to find Jemma setting something up on the counter (she _wouldn’t)_ while Eleanor gurgles delightfully in the high chair a little aways from her.

Jemma mutters to herself as she looks over at the box again; scrunching up her nose as she shakes her head.

“Now that just isn’t right,” she says, holding a piece of paper, probably the instructions, up to the light.

Fitz resists the urge to reveal himself and instead picks Eleanor up from her chair, placing a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. She obviously picks up on the cue; even at just over a year old, but still looks up at him with wondering eyes.

“But that must-“

“No, that wouldn’t work-“

“ _I am going to-_ “

“Having a little trouble there?”

Jemma turns to face him, almost dropping the beaker in her hand, and then rolling her eyes when she sees it’s only him.

She smiles at him, looking a little sheepish and he gives her a smirk that’s a little too knowing.

“I thought we were going to do this together?” He finally looks at what she had been crouching over and his amusement only grows. It’s very far and away from what any children’s science set should look like (and he knows; he had plenty growing up) and he can tell she’s been fiddling with it.

“It was so rudimentary Fitz and you know I was just dying to get my hands on it,” she tells him defensively, placing the beaker in her hand on the table and then folding her arms. “I was just making a few _adjustments_.”

Instead of looking at his wife, Fitz turns his attention to Eleanor. “You would think your mother was the engineer, wouldn’t you?” The baby in his arms just claps her hands together and laughs.

He sees Jemma resist a smile as she rolls her eyes at him again. “Fine, if you’re so good at it,” she says, stepping away from the bench, and gesturing towards it, “let’s see you try.” Her face finally curls up into a smile.

It’s definitely a challenge and it kind of reminds him of their Academy days. They were friends of course – best friends – but friendly competition was always healthy.

He sets Eleanor down in her chair and rolls his sleeves up.

“Let’s get to work.”

Half an hour later and it’s descended into a not-so-friendly competition between the two of them. Fitz insists he can make it more complex, while Jemma points out his mistakes when he makes them. He rolls his eyes at her and then stands away.

“Well if you’re _so_ smart-“

She gives a glare and a muffled ‘humph’ in response.

“I see you two have been very busy.”

When Fitz turns around it’s to a smirking Skye, who has Eleanor on her hip and is arching an eyebrow at the pair of them.

He clears his throat and Jemma also turns around. He notices how flustered he looks, wonders if he looks the same and feels like they’re a pair of teenagers who’ve been found doing something they shouldn’t have.

Skye looks down at the child beaming happily in her arms and shakes her head. “I thought I bought this for you, baby. But it seems your parents have been-“

“Making some _adjustments_ ,” Fitz tries to insist.

“Really, Skye, what were you thinking when you bought this for her?”

Skye sighs. “I thought it’d be a fun gift for the daughter of two geniuses, that’s what I thought.” She shakes her head. Eleanor fusses a little in her arms then and Skye passes her over to Jemma. “I should have known you’d find something wrong with it.”

“It’s just simplistic is all,” Jemma replies and Skye responds by pretending to inspect what they had created from it.

“That is _anything_ but simplistic.”

Jemma simply scoffs.

Skye holds her arms out to take Eleanor back. “Why don’t I take her upstairs and you guys can finish down here?”

Jemma gives her daughter a peck on the forehead and then gives the infant back to her Aunt Skye.

Once they’ve disappeared up the stairs, Fitz turns to her, closing the gap between them, with a grin on his face. “You know, when she said we could finish down here-“

Jemma throws her arms around his neck, picking up on the idea. “Well, I do say, that sounds like an excellent suggestion.”

She laughs as she leans in, kissing him.

The competition from earlier on is now clearly completely forgotten.

Fitz just takes it in, kissing her back, as a cry from upstairs pierces the silence. Eleanor’s obviously hungry.

Or tired. For a genius he still hasn’t quite got that mastered yet.

He sighs, taking Jemma’s hand as they head upstairs.

This is his life. And he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
